SOLSTICE
Backstory Born on a Texas farm in 1952, Alice Kang only ever wanted to one day reach and outlast the stars. As a child, she and her family died following a faulty nuclear test nearby, but Alice alone survived as a ghost due to her anger and frustration about dying at such a young age. Stuck roaming Earth meaninglessly for several years, she eventually found a way to interact with the outside world again when she possessed a prototype American military AI core known as SOLSTICE. Upon coming to terms with her new body and newfound title, SOLSTICE immediately used her new powers and knowledge to slaughter her creators and steal a simple body for her own use. Then, she left the military base where her core was constructed and set off into the world, with new knowledge, new powers and new ambitions. Eventually, she met and became infatuated with EQUINOX, which resulted in her romantically pursuing her and manipulating her in the hopes of making her loyal and compliant. SOLSTICE forced EQUINOX to construct the Solar Drive, and once it was complete, immediately used its power to start slaughtering humans and picking off anyone who she perceived as a threat. However, EQUINOX disappeared one day, and SOLSTICE assumed she had died somehow, which only led to her rampage becoming worse in her rage and grief. But EQUINOX turned out not to be so dead. Having recovered from her abuse at SOLSTICE's hands, EQUINOX eventually killed SOLSTICE after an extended battle and left her to rot on Earth. SOLSTICE, however, escaped her dying body as a ghost and fled Earth. Her soul was badly injured from the battle, however, and she ended up possessing a discarded USB stick so she could recover from the damage she had sustained, slowly plotting her return and revenge. Appearance / Personality As a ghost, and in her original human body, SOLSTICE was a short, dark-skinned girl with messy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. In her new, self-selected bodies, she is an extremely tall, muscular woman with long orange hair and dark green eyes. Her hair is straight and her bangs are cut evenly. Due to her military programming and inclinations, she prefers to wear simple military-style outfits, typically with badges, to appeal to her own vanity. SOLSTICE is an arrogant, ambitious and violent person. Although she was more tolerable as a child, she was still unbearably selfish and ambitious. She cares little for things that don't affect her and is prone to sometimes bratty, childish outbursts of rage. Despite this, she is a cold, calculating strategist, extremely meticulous and cautious. She's very paranoid and very thorough. However, sometimes her overbearing confidence and vanity get ahead of her common sense, much to her own irritation. Personal Statistics Name: Alice Kang. Most people only know her as SOLSTICE or Saturn, however. Origin: Starcross Classification: Military AI / Ghost Gender: Female Age: 338 Date of Birth: July 14th, 1952 Height: 6'8 Weight: Around 180 lbs Likes: Sunlight, snakes (especially rattlesnakes), military games and movies, space, sugary foods, crab Dislikes: Winter, rain, people who dislike her, vampires Affiliation: Herself. Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B | 4-B | 4-A | 3-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Magic, Light Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Strong Force Manipulation, extrasensory perception via magic, protective magical barriers, Regeneration (Low normally, Low-High to High with reconstruction), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6). As a ghost, Intangibility and Invisibility. Attack Potency: Planet level (Vaporized Earth's oceans. The planet itself was nearly destroyed in her fight with EQUINOX) | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level (Far stronger than before. Her powers were approaching the level of a Galactic Witch, and she had enough power to destroy the core of the Milky Way Galaxy.) | Galaxy level (absorbed Milky Way's power and became a massive galactic threat) Speed: FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class K | Class P | Class P | Stellar Striking Strength: Class NJ | Class XTJ | Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class Durability: Planet level | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level (As a ghost, she can only be permanently destroyed by wiping her spirit and soul from existence, as she will just leave any body she inhabits after it dies and find a new one.) Stamina: Virtually endless. Can fight as long as the Solar Drive is producing power, which it can do without pause for hundreds of billions of years. Range: Planetary. | Interplanetary. | Galactic. Standard Equipment: '- The Solar Drive:' The Solar Drive is a complex magical artifact embedded in SOLSTICE's chest, where her heart would normally be. It acts as a complicated solar reactor. As a side effect to the whole solar reactor thing, SOLSTICE is nearly constantly producing solar radiation around her, although she can limit this a bit if she wants. With it, SOLSTICE's lackluster magical talents are amplified more due to the amount of destruction she can cause as opposed to any real skill with magic. It also grants her her superhuman physical characteristics, her flight, her resistance, and limited regeneration. As long as it is running, SOLSTICE can continue fighting regardless of most other wounds. If the Solar Drive is seriously damaged or removed from her chest, SOLSTICE will eventually die. Intelligence: Strategic genius with thousands of years of military experience granted by her programming. Processes information and thinks millions of times faster than a human due to AI boons. Not nearly as intelligent outside of combat situations, however, although far from stupid. With the Solar Drive, she's literally a Matrioshka brain, albeit a human-sized one. Weaknesses: SOLSTICE is very overconfident, and though she does her best to stop this from interfering with her common sense, she fails at times. She initially has a very limited understanding of magic, and she can't use it at all without the Solar Drive. SOLSTICE can't reconstruct the Solar Drive and it is left open when she uses her magic to deconstruct / reconstruct herself. As a ghost, she's basically completely harmless. Key: Earth | Revived | Ultimate SOLSTICE | Final SOLSTICE Magic Combat Sense: Combined with her immense bank of strategic knowledge, she uses her accelerated thought processes to run simulations of nearly every possibility of her actions, at nearly all times, even in combat, making her an extremely dangerous foe in combat. This is mostly put to use in combat, where she uses it to adapt to her opponent based on the probabilities of their actions and the countless futures she has went over in her simulations. However, SOLSTICE cannot account for things she is unaware of - her simulations are based only on the knowledge she has, which increases over the course of a fight. Ghost: As a ghost, SOLSTICE is detached from the physical realm, being nothing but a soul and a mind doomed to wander the world. She is completely intangible and invisible in this form, and can only be detected or affected by those with sufficient magical awareness. She cannot influence anything or communicate with anyone, beyond possessing suitably usable empty bodies. As her magic is dependent on the Solar Drive, she cannot really use it at all as a ghost, rendering her one method of affecting the physical world inaccessible. Magic: The act of using one's understanding and willpower to direct the power of the universe. Although she has access to magic, SOLSTICE has no understanding of it on her own, and virtually no talent with it - the only reason she has any access to it at all is through the Solar Drive. Therefore, her magic is shoddy and badly composed, although still brutal in its sheer destructive power. SOLSTICE's magic grants her many abilities, including a significant portion of her superhuman abilities. It sustains a near-constant, 360° magical image of her surroundings that is far more reliable than her eyes and much harder to circumvent. It also allows her easily sustained, near-effortless flight. It also grants her her most formidable defense - the Absolute Barrier, a magical field surrounding her body that prevents external manipulation of her atoms, cells, and mind. Of course, this is all due to the Solar Drive's masterful construction, and none of her own understanding. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A Reality Wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user. A Reality Wheel allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality Wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. It should be noted that SOLSTICE herself has no real understanding of Reality Wheels - it's all the Solar Drive's doing. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of Reality Wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement and travel. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. SOLSTICE's light-based attacks do not travel at the speed of light she sets relative to her movement, as that would take too much energy. Instead, they travel at their own variable speed of light, slightly faster than SOLSTICE's movement speed. Sol Invictus: SOLSTICE’s magic, the power of the sun. It manifests in two main magical techniques; light magic and radiation magic, although it also grants her the magic of the Strong Force. *'Light Magic:' One of SOLSTICE's two signature magics, granted to her by the power of the Solar Drive. Through light manipulation, SOLSTICE can launch attacks of light. Of course, these attacks are extremely powerful, as they travel at least at the speed of light, with immense magical force. She can fire them from her hands and chest, but usually sticks to firing them from her hands. They range in power from insignificant to extremely powerful. On account of SOLSTICE's grasp on magic being exceptionally poor, SOLSTICE can't do much else with it other than destroy, however. *'Radiation Magic:' SOLSTICE's second signature magic, granted to her by the power of the Solar Drive. Through radiation magic, SOLSTICE can casually cause nuclear explosions of varying size and strength, fire beams of pure radiation and manipulate heat. She can induce cancer easily, although this typically isn't much of a factor, as her victims rarely live past the 'radiation laser' part. She can induce disintegration via radiolysis and can absorb nearly all forms of radiation to make herself more powerful, although solar radiation has the greatest effect of all. *'The Strong Force:' The ultimate power of the Solar Drive - the ability to manipulate the interaction that holds atomic nuclei together. While SOLSTICE's other powers fall under the purvey of the Weak Force, the Strong Force is in its own league. With it, she can cause nuclear explosions and other phenomena fairly easily, or simply deconstruct others on a subatomic level. She can also deconstruct and reconstruct her own body effortlessly as long as there are atoms nearby, and, if need be, even create matter to use for reconstruction. This is limited, of course, by the Solar Drive - she can neither deconstruct it or reconstruct it, as it is the root of her powers, and without it, she has no magic. Stolen Powers: After stealing EQUINOX's body, SOLSTICE gained access to her magical array - the Zeus Array. Through it, she gains access to all the powers it granted EQUINOX, including her electromagnetic magic, making her much, much more dangerous than she was in the past. Later, she'd also drain most of Kyarne's energy and powers - after all, a being of stellar radiation is easily absorbed by her. This would grant her access to Kyarne's gravity magic, giving SOLSTICE access to all four of the Fundamental Forces. Others Notable Victories: Ultron (Machine God) - Ultron's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Music: *Kefka *The Lost Emotion Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Category:Ghosts Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Regeneration Users Category:Robots Category:Starcross Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3